


Craven

by SophSaige



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Major Character Injury, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Throat Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophSaige/pseuds/SophSaige
Summary: ‘Twould be true bravery to run to him now and say “I see you, I see how you hurt, let me soothe you. Let us find a way together.” You would cup his cheek, hold him against your chest. You would press your face into the fur of his jacket and stroke his two-toned hair. To hell with the Scions, you were their weapon. For once you wished to be something more gentle.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	Craven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Emet/WoL Week 2020, Day 5: Fight/ Heal
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: Graphic description of violence/ a wound, blood, throat injury, major character death

_“Oh, the courageous Warrior of Light, come to save us all!”_

What a joke. This is not courage. ’Tis not courage to stand before a man so obviously broken, so apparent in his suffering and loneliness, with blade drawn. ‘Tis not brave to promise him the abyss his comrades have already gone away to. ‘Tis not heroic to give him the rest and mindless sleep he craves so. 

But still, you stand with blade drawn, promising him the abyss, and of mind to grant him his final rest. This is the easy way out, and it always has been. Cutting down those who stand against you has become so commonplace, it almost doesn’t phase you anymore. It is easier to remove obstacles, rather than carve a path around them - or with them. And so, you must fight.

‘Twould be true bravery to run to him now and say “I see you, I see how you hurt, let me soothe you. Let us find a way together.” You would cup his cheek, hold him against your chest. You would press your face into the fur of his jacket and stroke his two-toned hair. To hell with the Scions, you were their weapon. For once you wished to be something more gentle.

‘Twould be braver still to hold fast as his body shifted and transfigured in anger, to not be moved out of fear or hatred. To caress his monstrous facade and whisper “I’m here, I know you’re still you, you can’t fool me. I’m not leaving that easily. You are more than that. You are more to _me_.” Your words would mollify him, if your hands could not do so. 

But he would taste ash and iron as he slit your throat with his lips against yours. Your skin would pale as he cradled your limp form in his claws, blood flowing like life-giving waters. He is too far gone to see the soul before him, to see his sun on the horizon. Or is it you that is too far gone? Too obscured by dust and smog to cast anything across the land but a feeble haze.

The moment flees like a frightened doe. You do not move to him, nor he to you, but you know the opportunity to be something softer has withered away and rotted. It lies dead in your chest, where it will fester for all your days. He has cursed you, and it seems you are the one too far gone after all.

And so, you fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~
> 
> If you enjoy reading and/ or writing fanfic, come join us at the [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/3nnDmez)!~ Without them, this piece wouldn’t exist! <3


End file.
